Stranded
by LoveDragonsForever
Summary: Mayuri's failed experiment ends up sending everyone in Soul Society to the Inheritance world. He comes back later with a small research team. They all end up back in Soul Society safely... except for two members. Aizen has escaped to the Inheritance world and is building up an army of Dragon Riders. The two Shinigami must combine forces with the people there in order to stop him.
1. First Encounter

A/N This story happens after the end of Inheritance

Ichigo blinked awake... and leaped backwards when he saw the giant blue dragon staring at him. _WTF? _There appeared to be a teenager on the dragon's back. So maybe this dragon was tame and _wasn't _going to eat him. Ichigo unsheathed Zangetsu just to be safe.

Ichigo backed up a few steps, and held Zangetsu out in front of him, ready to defend himself if this immense creature attacked. He looked around quickly and concluded that this was nowhere he'd been. So where was he?

"Who are you?" the human on the dragon's back asked. No, he wasn't human. His reiatsu was different... and he looked somewhat like an elf. Strange.

"Why do you want to know? And who are you? And why the heck are you riding a dragon? And where the hell am I?"

"I am Eragon Shadeslayer," the elf/human replied. "And I want to know because I have never seen you before. And the dragon's name is Saphira, and I am riding her because we were flying before we spotted you. As to where you are... you are outside of Alegaesia-"

"What is Alegaesia?" Ichigo interrupted.

"It's um, you know, the civilized lands back that way." Eragon vaguely waved a hand behind him.

"I am Ichigo," Ichigo said. "And is your dragon intelligent?"

Saphira growled in response. _[__Can I eat him now?] _she asked mentally. Ichigo jumped slightly.

"Oh, I see. She's like your zanpakuto, is that right?"

"You heard her?" Eragon asked, surprised.

"Of course. Plain and clear..."

"Hmm. That aside, what is a zanpakuto?"

"I guess not, then," Ichigo said. He still held Zangetsu out in front of him, though.

"Why are you carrying that weird thing?" Eragon asked curiously.

"It's not a weird thing!" Ichigo protested vehemently. "It's my zanpakuto, Zangetsu!" Ichigo glanced to the east where he heard a roar of rage. Yellow flames shot up into the sky in a pillar, and Ichigo groaned as Kenpachi's reiatsu flooded over him. He was probably fighting someone.

Ichigo turned back to Saphira and Eragon, but the two were flying rapidly towards Kenpachi. Ichigo sighed, and jumped after them, easily keeping pace with the dragon's flight.

Eragon looked surprised. "How are you doing that?" he asked.

"Doing what?" Ichigo asked back, confused. He wasn't even using Shunpo, there was nothing remarkable about what he was doing.

"Standing on air," Eragon replied.

"I"m not standing on air. I'm standing on spirit particles. And in any case, I'm running on them, or haven't you noticed?"

Eragon shook his head, and muttered something that Ichigo didn't quite catch. They continued heading towards Kenpachi.

"MATSUMOTO!" screamed a very familiar voice nearby.

"But, Taichou, I didn't do anything wrong!"

"You expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with this?"

"It was probably Korotsuchi-Taichou," said a slightly calmer voice. _Ikkaku. _

"Doesn't matter, when we get back I'm going to _kill _him!" Kenpachi yelled.

"Really?" said a polite voice. "But you see, that would be a pain for the 4th squad. We can't resurrect people, you know."

"S-sorry Unohana-taichou," Kenpachi said. His voice held a tinge of fear.

"Where are we, Ken-chan?" a child's voice asked.

"How should I know? And stop looking around like that. It's ugly."

"But, Sparkles..."

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" 'Sparkles' screamed.

"It's not going to work, Yumi. She'll do it no matter what we say."

"See? Baldy's smart!"

"I AM NOT BALD!"

Ichigo sighed, and descended down to the gathering of Shinigami. Saphira and Eragon followed.

"Berry-kun!" Mashiro cried, running over to Ichigo. Ichigo fended her off with one hand.

"Mashiro, stop it!" snapped a big man, running over.

"Who are all these people?" Eragon asked, looking over the sea of Shinigami and Vizard.

Ichigo groaned. "People I know. This probably _is _Mayuri's fault... It would be just like him."

"Who are you?" a calm and quiet voice asked. A man with black hair and gray eyes stood in front of Saphira. His white haori fluttered slightly in the wind.

"Byakuya!" Ichigo said.

"When are you going to start applying the proper suffix?" Byakuya asked. Ichigo ignored the question.

"I apologize for the inconvenience," a silky voice said. "I was conducting an experiment, and it appears that this happened."

"An Experiment_?" _everyone yelled.

"Yes. I have gathered fascinating data on this occurrence already... give me a few minutes and we will be back shortly. Nemu, begin preparations."

"Yes, Mayuri-sama," Nemu said.

A few minutes later the plain was once again empty of people. Eragon shook his head, wondering what had just happened.

_[Perhaps it is better if we continue looking for a home for the new Riders,] _Saphira remarked.

_Yes, we should. _


	2. Return to the Inheritance World

A/N I have decided to continue this. Thank you dracologistmaster for giving me an idea to continue this story. I am not precisely using it but it gave me the inspiration necessary. A further note on the time period, Aizen is defeated, and Ichigo regained his powers. Ichigo and Shiro (for those of you who don't know, Ichigo's Inner Hollow) have sort of become friends... Shiro is not really insane anymore and does not really want to kill ichigo. However he still wishes to take over, just not permanently.

"_Zanpakuto speaking"_

_[dragons speaking]_

"_regular thoughts"_

"**Hollow speaking"**

"Hmm, interesting..." Mayuri turned back to his computer, completely ignoring Toshiro. A vein pulsed in the younger captain's head, and he was clearly irritated.

"_What's _interesting?" he demanded. "And Yamamoto-soutaicho wants to know what that was all about, if you recall! You _still _haven't given me your answer to that!"

"Yes.. yes..." Mayuri muttered, not paying any attention. "Now if this is right... hmm, telepathy, very intresting. Elves? Maybe some kind of enhanced human? Like Soul Society did something there? Well, it's a possibility... And those dragons. Another experiment? Nemu, come over here."

"What is it, Mayuri-sama?" Mayuri's "daughter" asked.

"Go tell the Soutaicho that I wish to organize a team to head back to that place to conduct experiments. Quickly, now! I don't have all day..." Mayuri went back to muttering to himself. Nemu went off to tell the Captain-Commander and Toshiro tried not to be too irritated. Not only had Mayuri been responsible for what had happened a few days earlier, but now he refused to tell anyone what it had been about.

_Patience, Toshiro_, Hyourinmaru said.

_I know, it's just so hard with him... _Toshiro told Hyourinmaru.

_He will tell you when he believes it is time. Until then... we must wait._

_**Outside Alagaesia, one week after Mayuri's research team came back to the Inheritance world**_

"Mayuri-sama, this is the last of the samples," Nemu said, handing Mayuri a glass jar. The other members of the team stood around, waiting until they could go back. Toshiro stood off to the side, with Matsumoto nearby. Ichigo was sitting on a rock with Rukia, wondering why he had ever agreed to this. The week-long mission was finally over and they were just waiting for Mayuri to get done with packing his samples.

_Come on... _Ichigo thought, very much annoyed. _How much longer can he take? _

As if in answer to his plea, Mayuri stood up, and opened the Senkaimon at last. Nemu easily picked up the giant package of sample jars, and they went through, wordlessly telling the others to follow. Matsumoto went in next. Toshiro followed. Rukia and Ichigo were the last ones. Just as they stood up to go into the gate... it closed.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled. Why had the gate closed? What the heck was going on? Were they now stuck here? Ichigo glared at the place where the gate had been then turned to Rukia. "Can you open another one?" he asked.

Rukia glared at him. "Unfortunately not. I am going to _kill _him when we get back!" she shouted. Ichigo heard something. Like... thunder. Only not thunder. Different than thunder, but close.

"Hey, Rukia. Did you hear that?" Rukia wasn't paying any attention. She was staring at the sky, and seemed rather shocked.

"Is _that _what you guys saw? No wonder Mayuri got all excited," she said, still looking up. Ichigo looked up as well and saw the immense dragon that he had seen on his previous trip flying above. And... she seemed to be headed straight for them.

Ichigo quickly Shunpoed out of the way of the dragon, with Rukia following suit. The elf/human on top, Eragon, dismounted and looked at them. "Saphira said that she saw someone down here. I was not so sure that it was you again, but it appears it was. Who are you?" He directed his last question towards Rukia.

"I am Rukia Kuchiki," she said, while staring at the dragon.

"Why are you here again?" Eragon asked.

[_I thought you left for good,] _Saphira added.

"She can talk?" Rukia asked, rather startled.

"Yeah she can," Ichigo told her quietly. "She's a bit like a Zanpakuto, I think. Except that she's always manifested."

Eragon paused, then said, surprise evident in his voice "Saphira tells me that both of you can become Riders."

"Riders?" Ichigo asked. "What are those?"

Eragon stared at him. "How can you not know what Riders are?"

"Very easily," Rukia replied. "As should be evident. I know what they are, though. Mayuri did quite a bit of research and-"

"He tells you these things?" Ichigo protested.

"Well I have been in Soul Society all this time. We were all told. You were called in because... I don't know why actually. But the decision to add you to the team was made shortly before we elft, and because of that you were not told."

Ichigo sighed. "Well, can you just tell me what they are, Midget?"

Rukia promptly kicked him in the shin. Whiile Ichigo was jumping about, clutching his injured leg, she said "They are the Riders of dragons. They are bonded to the dragon in much the same way we are bonded to our Zanpakuto. Oh and they also won't die of old age. But they can be killed. Rather like Shinigami in that way, in fact."

Ichigo staggered over to a rock and collapsed onto it. "I see," he grumbled. "So we can become Riders. Great, my inner world willget more crowded than it already is..."

**Ichigo don't you dare! You are mine alone and I'm not letting anyone else get you! **He paused for a moment before adding **Besides I don't want anyone else in this inner world either. **

_Be quiet, Hollow,_ Zangetsu ordered. _Ichigo if you get a dragon he/she will not be in your inner world. He/she will be able to speak to us but will resisde in the physical world._

** You're so cold-hearted! **Shiro protested. **I was merely saying that I'm never letting another person (besides you) get in here and hurt him!**

_Well that's a relief, _Ichigo replied, ignoring Shiro for the time being. "Let's go then," he said out loud. Rukia held up a hand.

"Wait, I have to convince Sode no Shirayuki first."

"Who is Sode no Shirayuki?" Eragon asked.

"Rukia's Zanpakuto," Ichigo replied.

"Thank you," Rukia muttered. "Okay I'm ready to go now," she said.

"Took you long enough, Midget," Ichigo muttered.

"I hear that!" Rukia shouted, kicking Ichigo in the shin again.

"Are you trying to kill me, Midget?" Ichigo yelled, while hopping around.

Rukia said nothing, merely smirked.

_**Back in Soul Society**_

Mayuri was glad now that he had slipped a data collector on both Ichigo and Rukia. True, he had not anticipated that there would be interference that would cause the Senkaimon to shut down, but it was still awfully convenient for him. Now he didn't even have to make an excuse to the Soutaicho for closing the Senkaimon, it had done that on its own. Mayuri leaned back and smiled, before starting to process the data that he was getting.

A/N Please review. Also I have a name and color for Ichigo's already but I still need a name/color for Rukia's. So suggestions are welcome!


	3. Dragons

A/N Thanks for the suggestions for Rukia's dragon's name! Very helpful. :)

"_Zanpakuto speaking"_

_[dragons speaking]_

"_regular thoughts"_

**Hollow speaking**

Ichigo and Rukia stared at the line of large eggs. They were all different colors. "So, um, these are dragon eggs?" Ichigo asked.

"Yes," Eragon replied. He had gotten used to the fact that these two didn't seem to know anything at all. They probably came from some reclusive mountain village or something.

"And I just, um... touch them?" Ichigo was really floundering here. He was out of his element, that is to say, fighting.

**Just do what he tells you, King. Although I can't say I'm too happy with the prospect of sharing you with another person...**

_"Shiro please be quiet. It isn't helpful right now. And if I _do _get a dragon then he/she will not be a person."_

**Yes but you know what I mean.**

Ichigo turned back to the present task. Rukia was already staring at an pale blue-white egg. The egg 's color was pulsing, and cracks were beginning to spread across its surface. "They hatch that quickly?" Ichigo asked, surprised.

"Yes they do when they come within the presence of their Riders." Ichgo nodded and moved forwards. None of the eggs responded to him... except for a silver egg that was larger than the rest. The egg's color started pulsing and similar cracks spread across its surface.

"_Ichigo, I feel the hatchling's presence already. She will be able to speak with you like we do."_

Ichigo nodded. _"Thanks for the tip, Old Man Zangetsu."_

Ichigo glanced back at Rukia to see that she was holding an icy blue-white dragon hatchling. The dragon immediately started eating the scraps of meat that Rukia gave her. Ichigo turned back to his own egg to see a wedge-shaped head emerge. The egg split apart completely and a hatchling fell out.

She was a bright, glistening silver. Her eyes however... were not like Saphira's, to say the least. The iris was gold, and the sclera was black. She had Hollow eyes. Yet they didn't look like Shiro's, full of hidden, insane rage. They were kind and wise. She blinked at Ichigo and Ichigo felt their minds touching, kind of like she was in his inner world... and yet she wasn't. Ichigo hesitantly reached out with his mind and touched the mind of the little dragon.

The dragon blinked and looked up. _[Hello!] _she chirped enthusiastically in Ichigo's mind. Ichigo wasn't really surprised. Saphira had done the same thing earlier, and the hatchling was obviously intelligent. She couldn't very well speak with those jaws of hers.

**So you are our dragon, **Shiro stated.

"_I would think that is obvious, _Zangetsu said. "_What, do you know another dragon that appears to be bonded to us in the same way that we are bonded to each other?"_

**I was merely... stating the fact. To make sure it was in fact true.**

_"That sounded weird even to me, Shiro," _Ichigo remarked.

Shiro muttered something and did not reply directly.

_[Who are you people?] _the hatchling asked. She thought that there was supposed to be only one person. So how come there were three?

**I'm Ichigo's inner Hollow, **Shiro replied instantly. **I'll fight ya anytime you want. **

_"Can she even get into our inner world?" _Ichigo asked.

_"She should be able to,"_ Zangetsu replied. _Of course, it will be in the same way that you enter. Her physical body will not disappear._

Ichigo nodded. _"So, um, do we get to name you or do you already have a name?"_

_ [I... I don't know. I think you name me. Go ahead and give me some suggestions. I'm gonna try flying while you think of some.]_

_ "You can fly? I thought that you would take a bit to learn."_

_ [Well, obviously I can fly. I have wings, right? I just need a little practice.] _The young hatchling clambered onto a large rock and reared up onto her hind legs. She spread her wings and jumped off the higher end of the rock. She kept her wings spread and found them catching the air. She swooped upwards a bit unsteadily, her silver scales flashing in the sunlight. She closed her wings and dove, arcing straight towards the ground. She snapped her wings open in time and swooped upwards again.

_"Impressive," _Ichigo remarked.

_[See? It isn't that hard. I'll need to practice a lot though. So, got any name suggestions for me?]_

_"How about Taka? It means Hawk."_ Zangetsu suggested.

_[Um, who are you again?] _the dragon asked.

_"Zangetsu,"_ Zangetsu replied.

The dragon considered the name for a moment before replying _[No.]_

**How about Tsuki? It means Moon, **Shiro said.

_[No.]_

_ "How about __Sukai? It means Sky."_

_ [No.]_

_"Tori."_

_[No.]_

_ "Sora?"_

_ [No.] _The dragon hatchling's voice faltered for a moment before continuing. _[I know my name.]_

_ "What is it?" _Ichigo asked eagerly. Although Zangetsu and Shiro did not say anything, Ichigo felt that they were eagerly awaiting the hatchling's answer.

_[I am Unmei.]_

_**Rukia**_

_"So I have to come up with a name for you, then," _Rukia said, ignoring the other hatchling's antics. Rukia's almost-white dragon raised her head and shook it. She raised her thin wings and refolded them.

_[Yes you do,] _the dragon told her matter-of-factly. _[Start suggesting names. The other one in your head can pitch in as well.]_

Rukia felt that Sode no Shirayuki was a bit disgruntled at not being called a zanpakuto, but she did not say anything to that account.

_"How about Yuki?"_ Sode no Shirayuki asked.

_[No.] _

_ "What about Kori?"_

_ [No.]_

_ "Um, then..." _Rukia was pretty much out of ideas... except for one. _"Are you Hime?"_

The hatchling paused for a long moment, considering. Then she dipped her head. _[I am.]_

_**Soul Society**_

Mayuri continued watching the flood of data that he was getting. This was very interesting indeed. He wondered if Ichigo's dragon was some kind of Hollow mutant like Ichigo? Or did all dragons have Hollow eyes? Although the others didn't seem to have them...

Mayuri was considering the possibilities for further research when a messenger appeared behind him. "Yes, what is it?" he asked, annoyed at having his work interrupted.

"You have been summoned to the Captain-commander."

Mayuri sighed. "Okay, okay. Be right there and all that..."

Half an hour later Mayuri stood up, having come to a decent stopping point. He locked all of his data away, that had taken the majority of the time. He walked over to the Captain-Commander's barracks leisurely.

"You're late," Yamamoto-sotaicho said. He sounded rather angry, but he was used to this. Mayuri _never _came on time when it was a private audience. The only time he showed up on time was during a Captain's meeting.

Mayuri nodded to accept that fact then said "I apologize, Yamamoto-sotaicho, I was working on something."

"Would that something have to do with the fact that Rukia and Ichigo are now trapped in the other world? Or perhaps it would have to do with the data that you are no doubt receiving from the transmittors that you placed on their persons."

Mayuri was frankly annoyed. Why was the Sotaicho irritated at the transmitters? They didn't even _harm _the person they were on! All they did was collect data. They were the most basic of his tools, he hadn't even given them any injections or anything. And it _hadn't _actually been his fault that the Senkaimon had closed. Yes, he had been planning to do it anyway, but he hadn't intended to leave Rukia there. Rukia wasn't as good a test subject as the Substitute Shinigami, and since the cruel Sotaicho wouldn't let him take a body part from the Substitute, this was the best that Mayuri could do! Really, he hadn't done _anything _wrong!

But when Mayuri told the Sotaicho this he did not understand. Nobody did, really. "You mean that you _left _them there?" Yamomoto demanded.

"No I did not. The gate closed on its own, I swear!" Mayuri was once again confused. Why did it matter that the gate got closed on its own or didn't? Either way the end result was the same. Although...this way he did have something new to study: the interference between Soul Society and that other world. Hmm, maybe it was better that the gate closed on its own.

Yamomoto glared at Mayuri, still rather angry. "Do everything in your power to reopen that gate, understand?" he growled.

"Oh, yes, of course," Mayuri said, already scheming how to inspect the interference. Perhaps he could send a few of his _loyal _division through a gate and leave them there? Implant chips on them and then simply watch the data stream. It would be very, very easy for him to do. Mayuri blinked when the temperature in the room abruptly rose a few degrees and the air started getting heavier and heavier.

"Do you understand me?" Yamomoto asked, furious. "If they do not get back safely... I am holding _you _responsible!"

"Yes, I understand perfectly! You don't have to repeat it, you know." Jeez, didn't Yamomoto have any scense of _science? _This was a perfect opportunity to study this land as well as Kurosaki Ichigo!

Mayuri left that room scheming up all the ways he could use this occurrence to his advantage.

A/N Do you like it so far? Please review!


	4. Magic Training

_"Zanpakuto speaking"_  
_[dragons speaking]_  
_"regular thoughts"_  
**Hollow speaking**

"Magic? Do you mean Kido?" Rukia asked innocently. Hime blinked up at Eragon from her position beside Rukia. A couple of weeks had passed and Eragon was now trying to teach Ichigo and Rukia magic. The dragons was much larger now and their heads came up to about their Riders' waists. Hime had figured out how to fly and Unmei had perfected her flying skill, soaring gracefully through the air. Well, when she wished to. Which was not now, as she was stretched out on the ground at Ichigo's side, apparently sleeping.

"What is Kido?" Eragon asked for the tenth time that day. So Rukia decided to give him a first-hand demonstration.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Ichigo dove out of the way as a blast of blue fire shot out of Rukia's palm into a nearby rock. The rock shattered, and rock chips sprayed Eragon and Saphira. Rukia was far enough away not to be affected and ichigo had wisely retreated away from the rock.

"That was Kido," Rukia said happily. _"I should have done this earlier," _Rukia thought.

_[Yes you should have,] _Hime agreed blinking up at Rukia.

_"So flashy..." _Ichigo grumbled.

"_Yes I agree. She should have been better. She is getting out of practice,"_ Zangetsu said.

**Much better than what you can do, King, **Shiro added.

_"Oh yeah? Watch me, then!"_

**You'll just blow yourself up, **Shiro muttered.

_"So supportive," _Ichigo said sarcastically.

"Ye lord! Mask of flesh and bone, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33, Sokatsui!" Ichigo focused his reiatsu into a small blue ball in his hands. Well, it was supposed to be small. It quickly grew larger and Ichigo launched it before it could grow any bigger.

_"See? I didn't blow myself up."_

**Only because you launched it before it was finished growing.**

_"I think that that large is large enough."_

The ball of blue fire smashed into the rock, leaving a deep crater where it had been. Eragon stared at it, rather shocked. He had heard Ichigo saying something but he hadn't been able to make it out. So he was rather surprised at the firepower that he had managed to put behind it. Had Ichigo been using magic? He had clearly heard what Rukia said and it hadn't sounded like a spell but Ichigo's was much stronger.

"See?" Ichigo yelled. "I _told _you that I wouldn't blow myself up!"

"Um, who are you talking to?" Eragon asked.

Ichigo blinked. He hadn't been aware of the fact that he had said that last bit out loud. "Uh... no one." He narrowed his eyes at Shiro's most recent comment and glared at him. Or would have if Shiro had been manifested. The effect was that of ichigo glaring at nothing in particular, sort of glaring at everything.

_"Ichigo, a word of advice. Keep your conversations with us inside your head. Or else he's gonna start thinking that you are insane."_

_ "Well I am talking to the voices inside my head," _Ichigo muttered.

_[But they're not just inside your head!] _Unmei said. _[They're inside my head too! So if we are crazy then we are crazy together!]_

"Can we focus on the lesson, please?" Eragon asked.

Ichigo glanced at him. "Lessson?" he asked absentmindedly. "We were having a lesson?"

"Yes now pay attention!" Eragon snapped back. Rukia smirked at Ichigo.

"Fine, fine," Ichigo muttered. "Are we going to get on with it or not?"

"It's your fault that we haven't started!" Rukia finally snapped. "If you weren't so concerned with showing off-"

"You were showing off first! You cast that Kido first, so don't go blaming me, Midget!" Ichigo yelled back, glaring at her.

Rukia kicked his shin as hard as she could but ichigo was too nimble for her. She stumbled a bit then recovered her balance and punched Ichigo instead. Ichigo was not prepared for that and so got nailed.

"Stop calling me Midget, Strawberry!" Rukia yelled.

"I'll stop calling you Midget when you stop calling me Strawberry!" Ichigo yelled back. Eragon looked on rather helplessly as the two Shinigami argued with eachother.

_[Patience, Eragon,] _Saphira said.

_"I know but they won't pay attention to the actual lesson for even one second! It's like they don't care about learning magic at all!"_

_ [Maybe they don't,] _Saphira said wisely. _[That Kido of theres... they might not wish to learn anything else.] _Saphira raised her head and roared as loudly as she could, nearly deafening everyone. Eragon grimaced and carefully removed his hands from his ears. He wasn't sure if he was deaf or not.

_[Everybody listen!] _Saphira shouted in their minds. She was very annoyed that they weren't paying attention to her Rider. Well, if they wouldn't pay attention to him they definitely would pay attention to her! _[Stop squabbling and pay attention to Eragon!]_

Ichigo muttered something under his breath but stopped quarreling with Rukia. Rukia glared at Saphira for interrupting her, she had been showing Ichigo exactly why he shouldn't call her that... nickname. Saphira growled at Rukia, baring her teeth. Rukia was unfazed, she'd fought many more dangerous-looking opponents than Saphira. Heck, Gillian were hundreds of feet tall, and they were the least of the Menos!

Eragon breathed very slowly to calm himself before beginning the lesson. "Now, pick up a pebble," he commanded.

Ichigo blinked at him. "Why do we need a pebble?" he said, asking the exact same question that Shiro was at that moment.

"Just... do it." Ichigo shrugged and found a smallish pebble.

"So what now?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia had also grabbed a pebble. Hime was watching with interest and Unmei appeared to be sleeping. Hime reached out with one claw and touched the pebble. A thin line of frost spread out from the tip of the claw and the pebble was covered in a thin layer in seconds. Rukia could still feel the aura of cold emanating from her dragon. It quickly disappeared, howver.

_[What did I just do?] _Hime asked.

_"i don't know..." _Rukia muttered. She reached out with her senses and discovered that Hime had a small supply of reiatsu, which she suspected would grow as time went on. Saphira, despite being far older, had none. Eragon didn't either. His magic apparently worked using a different source. _"I think you just used your reiatsu," _she told Hime.

_[Reiatsu? You mean that stuff that you use when you fight with Sode no Shirayuki?]_

_ "Yes. Like mine, yours is cold."_

Rukia reached out to Unmei and found that the silver dragon also had reiatsu though it was larger than Hime's, fitting in with Ichigo's own humongous supply when he first became a Shinigami. Neither of them had much, but that they should have any at all was amazing.

"Now," Eragon said. "Focus on the stone. Imagine it rising into the air and say 'stonr risa.'" He also did it, to show his students what he meant. His pebble was perfectly still, of course.

Rukia said "Stonr risa." Her stone shot up into the air and hovered over her palm. Rukia checked her reiatsu reserves to see how much energy this action was taking. Surprisingly, it wasn't taking that much. The drain from her reserves was very small and was almost completely counteracted by her natural reiatsu replenishment.

Ichigo also succeeded... in a different way. "Stonr risa!" he yelled. the stone shot into the air... and kept on going... and going. Ichigo stared up at it, wishing he had more control over his reiatsu. Id he did then perhaps this wouldn't have happened.

**Call it down, King. I think the further away it is from us the more reiatsu it will consume.**

_"But how?" Ichigo asked._

_ "By envisioning it coming down,"_ Zangetsu replied.

**Just be careful not to send it into the bowels of the earth! **Shiro said, cackling. Ichigo found himself glaring at everything again and he took a deep breath to calm himself. He envisioned the stone dropping towards him. _Slowly. _The stone fell from the sky, plummeting at first them more slowly until it came to hover in ichigo's palm. It was hard for Ichigo to keep it there, it kept threatening to shoot off into the sky or plummet towards the ground again.

He canceled out the force heading towards the ground, so now it was wobbling a bit less. However the force of gravity was still acting on it.

Eragon was impressed that they were able to get it first try. _[You did,] _Saphira pointed out.

_"Yes but my control was wobbly. Rukia did it perfectly."_

_ [But Ichigo sent him shooting up into the sky.]_

_ "Which it should not have done..."_

_ [Unless he just imagined the stone rising, not hovering.]_

_ "It's trembling now. But I don't think its from a lack of energy."_

When Eragon glanced back towards his two students, Hime was watching the ice covered pebble intently. _[I think I see how you do it...] _she murmured.

_"Do what?" _Rukia asked.

_[Make the pebble hover. You use your reiatsu to keep it aloft. Unlike Eragon, the words mean nothing, you are simply using your reiatsu for the task. What he does uses his body's energy.]_

_ "What I do does that too."_

_ [No it doesn't. What you do comes from a different reserve. I think that if you meant to you could make it draw from your strength instead.]_

_ "I... don't understand. Would I have to change the spell?"_

Hime sighed. _[not exactly. I would show you if I could... but for dragons that kind of magic can not be done at will.]_

_ "But you froze the pebble," _Rukia pointed out.

_[I used my reiatsu for that, following your example.]_

_ "Rukia, listen to me. I think I know how to do it."_

_ "Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said in surprise._

_ "Yes. Now do what I say. Examine your reaitsu. A small bit is being siphoned off to maintain the spell, correct?"_

_ "Yes I see that," _Rukia replied.

_"Okay now look closer at the spot where reiatsu is leaving you. Imagine the siphon as a pipe, and then you're going to move it away. Take the pipe and go to our inner world."_

Rukia did as Sode o Shirayuki told her to and materialized in a snow-covered forest. Sode no Shirayuki was waiting for her, her beautiful face watching Rukia. Rukia was carrying a pipe in her hands. The pipe disappeared after about a foot.

_ "Good now stick the pipe into the ground. Anywhere will do."_

Rukia did as her zanpakuto asked, sticking the pipe into the ground. Suddenly she felt her strength decreasing instead of her reiatsu. _"I don't think I like this," _she confessed.

_"Then take the pipe back. But you know how to do it now."_

_ "Yes I do. Thanks for your help."_

_"Anytime."_

Ichigo, meanwhile was struggling to keep his pebble centered in his hand. Unmei opened her eyes and walked over to him gracefully. She eyed the pebble then said [_You're doing it wrong.]_

_ "Then tell me, what am I doing wrong?" _Ichigo asked.

_[Simple.] _Unmei touched the stone with her claw and it stopped wobbling. _[You must find the equilibrium. Eragon does it without even realizing it. He balances out the gravity and the lifting force. This is what you must do.]_

_ "Help would be nice," _Ichigo replied sarcastically.

_[I have already helped you,] _Unmei replied, before going back to sleep.

Ichigo almost screamed in frustration. Instead he closed his eyes and examined the stone in his hand. He could _feel _the downward force on the stone. And he could feel the upward force, which was trembling and changing all the time. That was the force that Ichigo was exerting. Ichigo reached towards the lifting force and tried to make it equal the downward force. It was hard. Very hard. Fine control like this usually escaped him. Yet he somehow made it work, and when he opened his eyes the stone was hovering, perfectly still, in his palm.

**Not bad, King, **Shiro said.

_"Why thanks," _Ichigo replied sarcastically.

**You're welcome, **Shiro replied, smirking.

Eragon noticed that the stone in Ichigo's palm had suddenly steadied. Unmei had walked over and touched the stone, making it steady for a time but after she stopped touching it it became wobbly again. Yet Ichigo had managed to make it steady only a few minutes after Unmei went back to sleep. This was truly astonishing.

_[I told you before, don't be so surprised. Unmei helped him see what he had to do. That's all there is to it,] _Saphira said.

_"Yes but he mastered it so easily."_

Unaware of the mental converation going on, Unmei opened one eye and glanced at her Rider. Ichigo had mastered it at last. Unmei was glad that he had. Although he seemed to be using a different power source to make the stone hover, he had mastered it fairly quickly and it worked, didn't it?

Unmei was curoius about what would happen when Ichigo started learning more vocabulary. After what he did she wondered if he didn't need the Ancient Language to cast spells.

_"He is not casting spells. Right now the words have little meaning for him. What he is doing is using his reiatsu for the task," _Zangetsu said.

_[So does that mean he could potentially do anything right now without saying a thing?] _Unmei asked.

_"Potentially, yes. But he has a long way to go until he reaches that point. Reiatsu control has never been his strong point, despite how much Shiro and I have been trying to teach him that. To be honest, neither of us are very good at it either."_

Unmei nodded, digesting the information. She closed her eyes and looked like she slept again. However, she was keeping a very close eye on her surroundings. She didn't entirely trust the Saphira or her Rider yet.

_**Soul Society**_

Mayuri watched the data feeds on his screen and began entering them into his database. He had sent a few of his squad members through a Senkaimon that connected to the other world then locked them in there. He was currently collecting data on the interworld passage. Soon, if his estimates were correct, the interference would began soon. Mayuri rubbed his hands together in glee.

Inside the Senkaimon, a test subject looked up, his eyes widening as what looked a bit like a giant black wave broke through the passageway of the Senkaimon and crashed towards him. His last thought was _"Why did I ever enter this squad?"_

Mayuri was surprised to see the data feeds abruptly end. He would have thought that they would sort of dwindle before disappearing. "_Hmm, they must have died already. What a pity," _he thought. He turned to another screen, which held his design for a Senkaimon. "reinforced walls..." he muttered. He started planning out how exactly they would be thickened, and how thick. Obviously it wasn't just thickness, it was clear that some other kind of shield would be needed.

_"Perhaps one to keep the flows out entirely?" _he wondered. _"No that would never work... What I need to do is divert them around the passageway!" _Mayuri kept working, completely unaware of the fact that a certain excentric shopkeeper was also working on the same problem.

A/N What should Ichigo and Rukia learn next? Please review!


	5. Eragon vs Rukia vs Ichigo

A/N Next chapter is up! I do not earn Bleach and please enjoy this!

Ichigo swung the practice sword that Eragon had given him. Zangetsu was currently placed behind him, Eragon didn't want them using their real blades. Ichigo scowled down at his weapon, it wasn't the right shape to be Zangetsu. On the other hand it _was _rather close to Tensa Zangetsu and Ichigo had been fighting with his Bankai for a while now.

But the weight was still off. Tensa Zangetsu was heavier. Oh well. Ichigo would just have to make do with it.

Ichigo raised his "sword" and brought it down on Eragon's. Both of them had been made tougher and stronger using magic (theoretically, Ichigo had just said the words and used his reiatsu to make it tougher. With Zangetsu's help, of course) so they would not break. Ichigo dodged Eragon's blow and slashed out under Eragon's guard. However he was too slow... Eragon blocked and Ichigo danced backwards to avoid Eragon's blow.

**Stop thinking so much! **Shiro snapped in Ichigo's mind. **Just attack already!**

_"Well sorry for not being a battle-crazed maniac!" _Ichigo snapped back, not paying attention to the fight. When he returned his focus to the real world, he was on his back with Eragon's sword at his throat. How had he gotten here?

**You lost! **Shiro taunted gleefully.

_"I wouldn't have lost if a particular Hollow would just shut up and let me fight!" _Ichigo retorted. Unmei watched on with amusement glimmering in her golden eyes.

Ichigo stood up with difficulty and said "Alright, ready for another round? I won't go so easy on you this time!'

"You were holding back?" Eragon replied. "Sure, go all out. And then see if you can beat me."

The two lunged towards each other. Ichigo dropped underneath Eragon's guard and lashed out with his sword. Eragon blocked with inhuman speed and lashed back towards Ichigo. If Ichigo had not been able to follow Byakuya's and Yoruichi's movements he would never have seen the blow. But he had been fighting against very fast opponents for a long time now so he was able to block.

Ichigo disengaged, panting. Fighting with this weapon was really quite hard. He backed off a bit farther and raised his hands. "Hado 4, Byakurai!" he yelled, sending the only other Hado spell he knew at eragon. The bolt of lightning streaked towards Eragon but he dodged in time to avoid it.

Eragon retaliated with a spell of his own, locking Ichigo's legs in place. However, it was destroyed almost immediately.

_"Thanks Zangetsu," _Ichigo said.

_"You're welcome,"_ the zanpakuto spirit said, dipping his head. Ichigo dodged Eragon's next thrust and retaliated with a thrust of his own.

Rukia watched from the sidelines wishing that she could join in.

_[You just have to ask, you know,] _Hime said. _[I am certain they would let you, but you would not be allowed to use Sode no Shirayuki for now. You would have to use one of the sticks that they are using.]_

Rukia nodded and stood up. "Hey, guys!" she yelled. Ichigo glanced towards her, but didn't drop his guard. That would be foolish. Eragon also glanced at her.

"What is it?" Eragon asked. He wondered what she wanted...

"Can I join?" Rukia asked.

Eragon blinked at her. He had momentarily forgotten about her. "Ah, of course!" he said, making a new staff with magic and tossing it to her. Rukia frowned as she looked at it; it wasn't the right size to be Sode no Shirayuki, even in her sealed state. Rukia sighed, it would have to do. She lifted the weapon and experimentally swung it.

Rukia nodded to herself and lunged towards Ichigo, as Eragon obviously expected her to attack him. What he didn't know was that they were both probably a match for him so it would be better for them to do a three-way fight instead.

Ichigo blocked her and shoved on the blade, pushing her back long enough for him to block a strike from Eragon. Rukia slashed at Eragon, and he blocked the blow effortlessly. Rukia didn't see Ichigo coming in on her other side so he was able to land a blow on her, throwing her back into a rock. Ichigo didn't waste time checking to see if she was okay, she had taken such blows without faltering before.

Ichigo turned towards Eragon instead and attacked. Eragon blocked the blow and Ichigo somersaulted away, landing on his feet. He watched Eragon warily, so he didn't see Rukia's attack. This time it was him who went flying.

**Can I fight? **Shiro asked suddenly. **I'm bored... and while watching you get beat up is kind of amusing, it doesn't really alleviate the bordom.**

_"Can't you fight Zangetsu, or something?" _Ichigo asked.

**Normally yes, but Zangetsu won't let me. **Shiro frowned. **It is very annoying.**

Ichigo sighed, he knew that Shiro was going to keep badgering him until he gave in. _"Fine, but don't kill anyone. And try not to destroy too much."_

**Of course I wouldn't! **Shiro said innocently. Ichigo let Shiro take control.

Eragon glanced at the shattered rock where Ichigo lay and saw Ichigo emerge... but he had a mask on that covered half his face. And he was swinging the stick experimentally, as if he hadn't fought with it before. Suddenly Ichigo lunged at Eragon and Eragon barely managed to block.

**Huh, **Ichigo said. His voice was different now. **Don't see why he had so much trouble against ya. Seems pretty weak to me. **Ichigo spun to block Rukia's blow, then raised his sword in the air, disarming her.

"Are you Ichigo's Hollow now?" Rukia asked, darting away after her weapon.

**Why, how'd you guess? **Shiro asked, with a battle-crazed grin.

_"Yeah, like its _so _hard to," _Ichigo said.

Shiro smirked at him and said nothing, instead lunging slashing out at Rukia wildly. He laughed insane laughter while he flipped Eragon over his head.

Eragon stared up at the new Ichigo and decided it was time he stopped holding back. He lashed out, and scored a direct hit on Ichigo's stomach, sending him flying backwards. Ichigo landed then charged at Eragon, with his weapon raised high. They were locked sword to sword, both straining to overpower the other. Eragon pushed harder and Ichigo rolled backwards, muttering **Okay so he is stronger than he looks. So what? **

Then Eragon stared at Ichigo as he seemed to struggle with himself, gripping the mask fragment and then tearing it off. Ichigo shook his head and said "You're scary when you want to be."

Eragon smiled at the compliment noticing that Ichigo's voice was back to normal. Rukia was glad that Ichigo was back in control. Shiro unnerved her. Unmei continued sleeping and Hime watched them intently. "As are you," he replied.

"Can we use our actual weapons now?" Ichigo asked. "It won't really be training unless we do, seeing that I'm never going to fight with another blade other than Zangetsu."

Eragon paused and then nodded slowly. The two Shinigami picked up their zanpakuto. Ichigo told the white bindings on Zangetsu to disappear and he picked up the giant cleaver. Rukia picked up Sode no Shirayuki. And Eragon picked up Brisingr. All three were ready to resume the fight.

_**Soul Society**_

Yamomoto's hands gripped his cane tightly. The knuckles were white and the temperature in the room had risen considerably. Flames seemed to dance behind his eyes. In short, Yamomoto was _furious. _And the object of his anger? One insane scientist, also known as Mayuri Korotsuchi.

"Are you really saying that you just threw away the lives of your subordinates?" Yamamoto growled.

"Threw away? You seem to not understand the fact that I did not throw them away. I gained valuable data because of their deaths. To put it another way," Mayuri smiled at this, "Their deaths were not in vain. They served a higher purpose."

Yamamoto glared at Mayuri. "Do this again..." he hissed threateningly. "And you _will _be reduced to ash by my own hand! Now hurry it up!"

"Hurry what up?" Mayuri asked innocently. Of course, he knew exactly what the Sotaicho was talking about that but he would never admit that.

"Making the gate of course! I expect results in a week or less! Dismissed!"

Mayuri glared at the Sotaicho before turning and walking away with as much dignity as he could muster. Did he not understand the need for experiment? And who cared about his subordinates' lives, anyway? Did it really matter that they were dead?

Once safely back in his lab, Mayuri regretfully ordered Nemu to build a team and start creating another gate. Unfortunately for him, he didn't notice the flaw in the design.

_**In the World of the Living**_

Ishida blinked in surprise. Ichigo was trapped in another world? How had he managed that? More problems...

"Well that's what Rukia told me, anyway," Orhime concluded. Ishida, Chad, and Orihime had gathered for what Orihime had called an "emergency conference." No one had eaten any of the strange food on the table except for Orihime, none of them wanted to be the subject of her strange cooking.

Sure it _looked _like curry, but there was probably other stuff in there as well. And no one wanted to find out what it was. Orhime, on the other hand, was rather sad that no one had tried her curry. It was fairly simple today, she'd just added in some whipped cream and chopped up marshmallows. Well and she had poured in quite a bit of maple syrup... but there was no reason that they shouldn't like it! Matsumoto liked it well enough...

"Then its simple," Chad said. "We need to go find him."

"How do we get there? He's in another world, remember?" Ishida pointed out.

"We go ask Urahara!" Orhime said cheerfully. She _wouldn't _leave Kurosaki-kun where he was, not even if he was with Rukia-chan.

The other two gave her a look, then sighed regretfully. "I suppose that's best..." Ishida muttered.

A/N If anyone has ideas for Arrancar names/powers please put that in your review. I need them.. a lot of them...


	6. Aizen's Appearance

A/N I apologize for the late update but I just didn't know what to write... well anyway here it is. I don't own Bleach.

Ichigo picked up Zangetsu, feeling the familiar weight in his hand. He raised it in front of him, ready to attack. Rukia grabbed Sode no Shirayuki, reassured by the feel of the blade. Eragon picked up Brisingr and unsheathed it, the blue blade glimmering in the light. He charged without warning, putting all of his strength into the battle.

Ichigo barely blocked his blade, rolling backwards. Once he had reached what he judged was a safe difference he yelled "Getsuga Tensho!" A blue arc of energy rushed towards Eragon. It was fast and strong but Eragon was able to slice through it with Brisingr.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki!" Rukia said, raising her blade high. The sword turned completely white. A white ribbon materiliazed at the end of the blade. Rukia darted forwards and raised Sode no Shirayuki. "Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" she yelled. A circle formed around Eragon and ice started to creep up his ankles. Eragon leaped away before he could completely freeze. He glanced behind him to see a white pillar of ice.

Eragon jumped aside as Zangetsu crashed into the space he had been previously. Ichigo pulled his blade back and spun it around his head again by the white bandage hanging from the hilt, aiming for another shot. He flung it and it shot towards Eragon. Eragon leaped out of the way and slashed at Rukia on his way past.

Rukia blocked Brisingr with Sode no Shirayuki. She backed off a little ways and began the incantation for Hado 33. ichigo lunged at Eragon and was pushed back again. He narrowed his eyes in frustration, then sighed and placed his other hand on the arm that held Zangetsu. Eragon was too strong for him to fight with just his Shikai.

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu!" Ichigo cried. A column of black reiatsu surrounded Ichigo before dissipating revealing him with a black _datio _and a different coat than before. This one flared out into a ragged end. It had three layers, the innermost one being white and the middle one being red.

Rukia fired off Sakatsui at Eragon who blocked it with Brisingr, but was still pushed backwards. The Shinigami was more than proficient in using Kido.

Ichigo charged at Rukia, moving faster than the eye could see. "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!" Rukia yelled, planting her sword in the gground four times. A blast of snow shot out of her sword, enveloping Ichigo. She turned to face Eragon and blocked his blade moments before the ice behind her shattered and Ichigo emerged.

Ichigo raised Tensa Zangetsu and charged towards Eragon. Eragon blocked with Brisingr, but was driven back rapidly. However, Ichigo had to briefly disengage to block Sode no Shirayuki and send Rukia flying backwards.

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro!" Ichigo and Eragon were enveloped in a column of ice.

"Brisingr!" Eragon yelled from within. The ice lit up with blue flames then shattered. Ichigo came out, rolling, and brought Tensa Zangetsu up in time to block Eragon's strike.

"San no mai, Shirafune!" Rukia raised her free hand and another sword materialized in it. It was a perfect copy of the sword she held in her other hand except for the fact that it was made out of ice. The air surrounding her got colder. She lunged forwards and attacked Eragon. Eragon turned and blocked her ice sword with Brisingr, and Rukia backed off, both swords at the ready in case her plan didn't work. Brisingr froze and Eragon shortly followed.

Eragon yelled "Brisingr!" again, and tried to cut through the ice. It was working... but slowly. Outside, meanwhile, Ichigo was ducking and dodging the swords. He blocked the actual Sode no Shirayuki but stayed away from the ice swor. He knew what would happen if he touched the blade.

So he backed off, raised Tensa Zangetsu over his head and yelled "Getsuga Tenshou!" A black arc of energy raced towards Rukia, and she jumped left, dodging it... and ended up with Ichigo's sword at her throat. "Gotcha," he said.

"No you don't! Rukia replied, stabbing him with her ice sword. Rukia backed off as Ichigo was left frozen.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yelled. The arc of energy cut through Rukia's ice, and Ichigo came charging out. Rukia barely dodged the energy and the arc smashed into Eragon's prison, freeing him, but leaving him rather shocked and battered. Luckily the ice shielded him from most of the blow.

The fight continued, with all three fighters once again in the battle.

_**World of the Living**_

"May I ask why you are here?" Urahara asked, hiding his face behind his ever-present fan.

"Well you heard how Kurosaki-kun got trapped in that other world, right?" Orhime asked. She rushed and didn't give him a chance to respond. "Well we want to go to him and see if we can help him out because Kurosaki-kun will be all alone there and he might need help or he might be trapped and die because he needed a healer or maybe he's facing off some super-hollow as we speak or some other monster that only ocurrs in that world and then even if he manages to beat it off then he's all alone and he needs someone to help him..." Orhime only paused because she needed to take a breath. She took a big lungful of air and was about to continue when Ishida interrupted her.

"I think we get the point," he said dryly. He figured someone had to stop her or she would just continue her rather... long-winded "explanation" if you could even call it that. It was more of a hypothesis of all the horrible things that could happen to Kurosaki and since a lot of them were rather unlikely, Ishida didn't think that it was really necessary to listen to the whole thing.

"Then what you guys want is a way to get there?" Urahara asked, a smile playing across his face behind his fan. This would be a perfect oppurtunity to test his gate! He was pretty sure it was safe to get through, as long as the travelers were fast... but he wasn't sure how long the travelers would have to get to the other side. This would be a perfect time to find out.

"Yes," Chad replied shortly.

"I see... well as it happens I have just the thing!" Urahara said cheerfully. "Just finished it today, in fact! Come with me..."

They descended down into Urahara's immense basement/cavern. The usual rocks littered the ground, but there was something new in it. In front of them was a version of a senkaimon but with black instead of white. There was no portal to another world in the middle, you could walk through it to get behind it.

But then Urahara started chanting something... "Lightning strikes, power charges. A gateway opens to the Dragon's Land." Urahara crossed his arms into an X while facing it. "Brisingr, open this gateway to the land of Shur'tagalar!" The inside of the gate shimmered and became an opaque white.

"Now go on!" Urahara said happily, waving his fan. They entered the gate and Urahara called out to them "And be quick about it! This is still a test product and if the interference catches you you'll die!" Urahara was the only person who could say those words so happily...

They were alarmed but it was too late for them. They had already entered the tunnel, and they ran down it to their destination as fast as their feet could carry them.

_**In an unkown place**_

Aizen Sosuke, the man who wanted to become a god, sat on his new throne in his new hall. His dark red dragon, Kasai, slept beside him. Aizen glanced at her fondly. She was really the only thing that he did glance at fondly these days. Everything else received his normal mask of cold indifference. But around her Aizen could show his true self.

Aizen contemplated his new Espada. They were probably about the same strength as the previous ones, the only ones that were the same were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Aizen had been wary of taking Grimmjow back in, but the Arrancar still seemed to respect Aizen for his strength and serve him. So Aizen let Grimmjow come back.

Ulquiorra had lost yes... but he had nearly killed Ichigo-kun. And that was something that Aizen needed, for he knew that most of the Gotei 13 weren't half as strong as Ichigo-kun was. And Ulquiorra also got a promotion. He was now the Secunda Espada.

Aizen was happy here. He had time to build up his forces, he had everything he needed here, including strong indigenous creatures that could partner with his Arrancar and also serve him.

But then Aizen received a report of Ichigo-kun and Rukia-kun. They had somehow come to this perfect new world. Aizen considered testing their strength... but decided against it. Not yet, not when he had so few troops. After he got a few more... then why not? Even if they did defeat his Arrancar, he would have enough that a few deaths wouldn't matter.

The only other thing that Aizen worried about was Soul Society. He doubted they could defeat him-he had grown stronger since they fought last-but they would still be a nuisance. They would be a thorn in his side that he did not need or want. So Aizen started working on a plan to keep the worlds apart. The interference had been the first step... but if the Shinigami timed it right they would be able to get through.

What Aizen needed was a way to seal the worlds completely. He had a few ideas on how to do it... but it would take time. Hopefully the Shinigami would not figure out the timing for the interference he had put up yet. He had it changed every couple days now, in hopes that that would keep the Shinigami from getting into this wonderful new world for longer.

But would it be enough?

A/N Please review! I still need Arrancar sword releases/names, so if you have any ideas for that please put that in your review!


End file.
